Truth or Dare Bionicle
by DragonMaster77
Summary: It's back with a new host. Ask your faveraite Bionicle a question or dare them to do anything also you can dare the host Crystal to do anything as well. Ask all questions and Dares in the reviews and then let the funnyness commence
1. The new host: Crystal the dark

"Places everyone" Crystal the dark said "Gee as new host of this there's a lot of organizing to do"

A truck backs up and dumps in the Toa Nuva, Toa Mahri, Toa Metru, Axonn, Brutaka, Teridax, the Piraka, the Barraki, Nidhiki, Krekka, Roodaka and Sidoraks

"Welcome back to Truth or Dare Bionicle guys" Crystal said smiling

"Yeah well...wait where's Sonic and Shadow?" Tahu said looking round

"I'm your host now and I have no faveraites" Crystal said "Most of the time"

"Okay..." Zaktan said backing away.

"Anyway people submit your questions or dares in the reviews and we'll do them here see you soon" Crystal smiled "Oh and if you want to dare me you can"

"Little risky don't you think?" Gali asked

"I ain't scared I'm the daughter of Mephiles so I can handle it" Crystal said "Okay see you guys later."


	2. Roodaka is sent flying

"Well we have two reviews to do" Crystal said smiling "Let's...wait where's Ehlek"

Zaktan points to the exit where Ehlek ran out.

"Freedom!" Ehlek was heard shouting "Wait what it that? Ahhhhhh!"

Everyone else was scared of what they heard

Crystal smiled "Looks like he met our security guards"

A worker Roboid carried Ehlek in and drops him and then walks out

"What was that?" Tahu asked

"A Roboid from the CBBC gameshow Mission 2110 look it up on BBC Iplayer. it's a good show" Crystal said "We have them on lone until they get called for series 2 if they'll be one"

"Oh" Everyone except Ehlek who's unconcious said

Crystal smiled "Now the first one is from **_Rose_**..."

**_Hi! Ok first ones' for the girl Toa._**

**_Who do you love and tell us who the lucky guy is. Ps, the males don't have to hear and nether does Roodaka. Also, I dare you to have a swim-off angainst each other._**

**_Sidorak, I dare you to tell us what you love about Roodaka and if she said yes and married you, how would you treat her?_**

**_Roodaka, I dare you to fight Vakama in hand to hand combat._**

**_Vakama, though I am a lady as well, don't go easy on her (and if you want, that can be a dare)_**

**_That's all I have for now._**

Crystal said "I got this" stuffs all the guys and Roodaka into the closet and locks it "Proceed"

Nokama blushes "Well I love Vakama."

Gali blushes "Tahu..."

Hahli smiles and blushes "It's obvious Jaller."

The Water Toa got to the starting lines of the pool and dive in and began to swim to win the race

Crystal said "We'll get back to them later" She lets the males and Roodaka out and turns to Sidorak "Okay your turn"

Sidorak said "Well she's evil like me, will do anything to get her own way like me and also have you see her. Also if she didn't double cross me and left me to face Keetongu myself and married me I would treat her like the queen she it."

Roodaka said "Very well" Goes to fight Vakama

Vakama said "I've been waiting for this" Fights Roodaka and beats her into the next chapter

The water Toa come back and Crystal asked "Who won?"

Hahli said smiling "I did"

Gali said "Only by a hand"

Nokama nods and said looking round "Not that I care but where's Roodaka?"

Tahu said "Vakama knocked her into next chapter should be back around then."

"Oh" Nokama said

Crystal said "Next dares are from an old friend of DM77 and he also has a Bionicle Truth or Dare fic so check his out this is from _**Tucker from Blood Gulch**..._

**_Rick: Alright, let the torture begin!_**

**_Jade: Torture?_**

**_Rick: I mean dares! Yeah, that's what I... erm..._**

**_Tucker: (Pushes them out) Oi, I'm the owner of this profile! I'll do the typing! Okay, first I dare Mata Nui (in all-powerful spirit-form) to crush Mephiles into oblivion (since I blame him for Blaze's death, and Rick's been begging me.)_**

**_Second, I dare Hahli and Jaller to do anything romantic (their choice, as long as they're truthful to each other.)_**

**_And finally, I dare CRYSTAL to transport the Piraka to Blood Gulch for a while (c'mon, they'd fit right in!)_**

**_Alright, later!_**

**_Rick: Mata Nui, Give Mephiles the beating of the century!_**

**_Jade: Yeesh, obsessive much?_**

**_Rick: Well he did almost kill my-_**

**_Tucker: NO SPOILERS! I'm turning the mic off- *click* _**

Crystal sweat-dropped "I'm going to have a hard time watching Mata-Nui crush Mephiles cause Mephiles is my father and..." Doorbell is heard and Crystal opens it and gets a parcel with a note and she reads it...

_Dear Crystal_

_In case anyone dares for someone to hurt, kill or involve me use this to generate a clone of me to use it for._

_Love your father_

_Mephiles._

Crystal smiles and gets the device out "Cool" Summons Mata-Nui in powerful spirit form and sends out a Mephiles clone and Mata-nui crushes it and turns back into the Mask of Life form.

Crystal smiled "We now have Mata-nui in our list of people to dare guys"

Hahli and Jaller blushed and Jaller said "Hahli you want to...go on a date...with me?"

Hahli blushed "I do Jaller" she then kisses him

Everyone awes but the Piraka gag.

Crystal glares at them "How dare you!" Teleports them to Blood Gutch where there blasted into a million pieces. Crystal said "Well that's all for now keep those questions and dares coming and Rick sorry if the clone Mephiles didn't satisfy you. Bye" she waves.


	3. A lot of fighting

Crystal was reading a magazine and sees a Roboid come and hand her some letters "Oh the new dares have arrived cool" Takes them

"Well let's get these over with" Tahu said bored

"Awww..I Tahu bored" Crystal said "Why not ask Gali out?"

Tahu blushed "Well...err..."

Gali overheard and blushed

Sidoraks said "Where's Roodaka?"

Roodaka lands and bounces into the fanpit where her fanboys grab her.

Hahli said "There she is"

Crystal giggled "Well let's get these done. Pohatu read the first one"

Pohatu gets it "Oh it's from _**Rose**_...

_**I'm back! :)**_

_**Ok, first of, now the male Toa, tell us who you love and as with the girls they don't have to here. (Although they could just go under water or something)**_

_**Evil lady, whould you had married Sidorak and do you have feelings for him?**_

_**Mata Nui, first off, I love your movie and sorry for all the bad stuff that happens to you. If you could, what would you do to anyone who got on your nerves or betraded you? (Hint, hint, your brother as one) and I dare you to turn the bad guys (emface on the 'guys') into kohli balls and let the Toa and you play with them as the balls.**_

_**Kopata, what is the most funny thing you've seen or heard of?**_

_**And lastly for now, Water Toa girls, if your said love one proposed to you, what would you do? And has said person for each of you shown intrest in you like that? And I dare you girls to use the brother that anoys you the most as a quick practise dummy. Powers and Masks are to be used as well and said brother can only defend without powers or masks.**_

Hahli, Nokama and Gali go underwater.

Tahu said blushing and looking away "Gali

Crystal smiles "I knew it"

Vakama said "I love Nokama"

Jaller said blushing "Hahli."

Roodaka manages to get out the fanpit and reads her question "No and no what makes you think that?

"Simple I'll crash them into a planet" Mata-Nui said as Teridax snarls at him before he, the Barraki, Piraka, Sidoraks and Roodaka are turned into Kohli balls and everyone plays Kohli

Kopaka said "It's Kopaka and it would be Lewa trying to to be like a bat and hang upside down in a cave."

Gali said "I would possibly be excited and I think he has a little..." Looks at Tahu who blushes and looks away. She then she then grabs Pohatu.

Nokama said "Same as Gali in the questions" She grabs Matau

"Probably faint and yes he has" Hahli said smiling. She then grabs Kongu.

"Okay while you do that next one is from _**tao of darkness**_..." Crystal said

_**dare:vakama and nokama french kiss for three minuts**_

_**dare:matau don't call vakama a firespiter if you do you will regret it(points bazooka at him)got it**_

_**dare:all the tao say what you think of that little witch roodaka**_

Vakama blushes "Okay..."

Nokama comes back after practicing her attacks on Matau. "What happened while I was gone?"

Crystal smiles "You have to french kiss Vakama for three minutes"

Nokama blushes and Vakama stands in front of her and the two begin to french kiss.

Matau sees this but didn't see the bazooka "wow well done firespiter..." He gets exploded by a bazooka missile.

"Owww...That had to hurt" Crystal said

"We all hate her!" All the Toa minus Vakama and Nokama as they were still making out and Matau who was in pieces

Crystal used the lent author powers to restore Matau "Tahu last one please"

Tahu looks "It's from some one simply known as _**L**_...

_**I have some dares:**_

_**-Teridax must be imprisoned in an EXTREMELY weak body and fight the entire Skrall army lead by the elemental lord of rock while in the pit, and what's left of him will be hung for everyone to spit on and throw up on it-**_

_**-Nidhiki must be tied up and slowly (and painfully) taken apart.-**_

_**-All the Toa must battle the bad guys-**_

_**-Vakama and Tahu must fight-**_

_**-The Barraki must battle the piraka-**_

_**That's all for now**_

Teridax in a pit and sees his body "Oh great..." Sees the Skrall army and the Elemental lord of rock "...mommy" He gets smashed to pieces and all that's left is his head

Crystal hands it up "Cool" She smirks "Oh Nidhiki"

Nidihiki weepers "Uh oh" runs and the Roboidz grab him, tie him up and begin to take him apart "AHHHHHHHH!"

Crystal smiles and puts on a army helmet "Alright Toa bad guys begin with the fighting" Takes cover and a few hours later the Toa were the last standing

"Phew close one" Lewa said

"Okay in this corner Tahu and in the opposite from him Vakama begin fighting" Crystal said and rang the bell

Vakama and Tahu begin fighting and Nokama and Gali cheered for there loved ones to win. The fight ended in a tie

"Now our final match Barraki vs Piraka" Crystal said and the two groups of villians and all that was left was Zaktan and Pridak.

Zaktan said "Want to err...call it a draw"

"Sure" Pridak said and turns his back but Zaktan attempted to stab him but Pridak caught and shot him "Sucker."

"Wow.." Crystal said "That's all for now folks keep those questions and dares coming bye."


	4. Teridax marries Roodaka

Crystal said "Okay welcome to another chapter let's begin with one from _**L**_and L sorry but one dare post per chapter so we're counting the new dares you posted to attach to this one as separate"

_**I have new dares!:**_

_**-throw Teridax and Roodaka in a closet together ( I saw the movie Roodaka loves Teridax ( because she belongs in mental hospital) and was just using sidoraks)-**_

_**- Pridak is shallow and loved his original form before he was turned into a monster, so transform him to his original form and slowly mutate him- **_

_**- Krekka is that dumb dark hunter right? so make him answer a question that no drop out who joined the dark hunters would ever get close to getting right! What is 2+2 (dramatic music) and play jeopardy music in the background-**_

_**-All the bad guys weapons most be destroyed disused as witches and sent to the dark ages. Then what's left of them will be brought back to life and sent to Iraq ( I don't hate Muslims just Muslim terrorist, actually I ageist people who hate Muslims because of the terrorist) and tell the terrorist that there well not Muslim-**_

_**PS. I am not a sicko! I just think some people might think some of it is funny **_

_**That's all for now! I'll review next chapter!**_

Crystal began "Okay, Teridax, Roodaka in the closet you g-"

A green light appears and a being with a brown toa mata body, toa nuva shoulders no toa nuva chest plate green legs, brown toa metru feet dark blue arms, green hands, a head that looked like like a toa mata foot turned upside-down with light-blue eyes and a spike that looked like vorox stinger attached to the back of his head going diagonally half up half behind him and a crystal on his back

L spoke in a south eastern American accent "My name is Pon just call me L"

Crystal asked "What are you here for and how did you get in?"

L replied "I came here because I thought of some more things for my dare, and I bribed the security to take the the off... oh! I also stall a transporter from the USS Enterprise."

Crystal asked "What are your dares?"

L said "Teridax must battle my army made up of toa, matoran, glatorian, agori, great beings, and all sorts of bio-mechanical beings you've never seen before with his army, also my element is nature that includes Earth, plant life, rock, water, ice, sand, and elements you've never heard of."

Teridax said "Try me!"

L began saying "Salt Ani-"

Teridax then said "You win."

L said "Two more things anyone here can battle me if they want to but I must warn them I have a PHD in everything!"

Crystal then said "Sorry L but we're not looking for new OC additions here yet so we have to decline your OC being here for now." she then sends L away "Now as I was saying Teridax, Roodaka in the closet"

Teridax nods "Very well" Enters the closet with Roodaka and the sound of them making out is heard.

Crystal smirks and turns Pridak back to normal

Pridak looks at himself in a mirror "Yes at last!" Runs around not even noticing that he is slowly turning back into his mutant form

Krekka thinks as the music play "Err...fish?" Nidhki hits him in the head with a mallet

Crystal and the heroes get the villains armorless and defenceless and send them to the dark ages. Crystal then revives them "Sorry but I'll send them later cause we still need them for some dares"

"I got this next one" Gali said and reads it "It's from _**Alex**_..."

_**Nidihiki, here's some for you, if you, you know, live. Truth, do you regret sideing with the Dark Hunters? Do you wish some Toa or entity could turn back the clock and you could change that day? I also dare you to say your sorry to Lhikan (is he here or is he still dead?) And let him do whatever he wants with you. Meaning from beating you up to forgiving you and welcoming you back as his brother.**_

_**Onewa, why are you so negative compared to your Ice brother? And I dare you to use your mind control powers on your lest liked person.**_

_**Gali, Nokama, and Hahli, would you like to be in a team with all girls but one? Or at lest do you think that'd be cool?**_

_**Girl Toa, would, in the event you get married and everything was safe, would you like to have kids? And how many?**_

_**Guy Toa, what about you?(If confused, read the last thing for the girls again)**_

_**And Mata Nui, for some fun for all of us, I dare you to throw said betrayers and back stabers and annoyances onto a hard planet.**_

_**And miss Author, here's some snacks.**_

_**I will be back ;)**_

Nidhiki thinks for a moment "Yeah because if you recall before some witch..." glares at Roodaka "turned me into my insectoid form I wanted to be a hero again so yeah I pretty much regret making that deal with Lariska and yes but I would have that Toa or entity send me back to when Roodaka changed me into this form so I can stop her because I pretty much may die if I go to when I was making the deal with Lariska cause she's good with those knifes."

"You got that right" Lariska said coming in with the Shadowed One

"What are you two doing here?" Axonn asked

"Don't know some hedgehog named Crystal asked to be here" the Shadowed One

"That's me" Crystal said "We'll get to why you two are here later right now I have someone to revive" She revives Toa Lhikan

Lhikan looks around "Where am I?"

"Truth or Dare Bionicle" Crystal said "and I revived you as your part of Nidhki's dare"

Nidhiki walks up to him and said "Lhikan...I'm sorry for double-crossing you"

"All is forgiven Nidhiki" Lhikan said and then punches him in the face "That was just to late my hatred of when you did that out."

"No problem" Nidhiki said and faints.

Onewa said "Because I was taking the duty of a Toa seriously and focusing on the here and now" He uses his mind control powers to make Matau fly and crash into the wall

"That's going to hurt" Zaktan said cringing and Tahu nods in agreement

Gali thinks "That would be nice"

Nokama nods "I agree"

Hahli said "Same here but I like the team I'm in at the moment. As for the other quetion..." Blushes "I haven't even thought that far"

Nokama thinks "I say at least one"

Gali nods "I would like to have kids at least two one boy and one girl."

Tahu blushes "Err...kids well I guess I'll be okay with that"

Vakama said "I think I would like to have a child one day"

Jaller read the question and just faints

"I think that means he's not ready for children yet" Crystal said "Now I know the question wasn't made for me but if I ever do want a kid I want it to be from my true love" She smiles and day dreams a bit but says "Mata-Nui your turn"

Mata-Nui throws Teridax, Roodaka, Sidorak, Krekka, Nidhiki, the Piraka, Vezon and Barraki into a planet and Crystal revives them all and smiles "Thanks...Potato chips!" opens a bag of them and begins to eat them.

Kopaka reads the next post "It's from _**tao of darkness**_...

_**all female tao:who do you think is the most handsome fire tao**_

_**vakama:i feel bad that you lost the mask of time so here i found it for you**_

_**matau:fight the thing your most afraid of**_

_**vakama:what was it like being evil and while you where evil did what did you do when you where not being ordered around by that witch roodaka**_

_**and finaly**_

_**roodaka:DIE YOU LITTLE SERVENT OF EVIL BURN IN HELL(shoot's her with bazooka**_

Gali said "Tahu"

Nokama said "Vakama"

Hahli then said "No it's Jaller" The three then get in a fight and all the guys except Tahu, Vakama and Jaller watch as they are too embarrassed just watch.

Crystal rolls her eyes and hands Vakama the mask of time

"Thanks been looking for this" Vakama said taking it "To answer you question it was one of them experiences I never want to repeat and I just thought about things weather or not I was doing the right thing."

Matau gasps as he sees what he feared as a matron the DMV "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Crystal looks confused "Did the Bionicle universe have DMV's?"

Lariska shrugs "I think so. Not sure"

Roodaka looks "What?" explodes into a million tiny pieces

Crystal reads "This is from _**Toa coy**_...

_**My OCs were bionicle MOCs before a stared writing so I wat to ask crystal if they could teleport all the evil ones to the mending univers where they make them fight themselves. You can use Coy and Dracana for transport.**_

Crystal said "I don't need them I have powers given to me by DM77 that can do it" teleports all the villains to the mending universe and they fight them selves they lost. "Now to bring them back" Revives the villains"

"That smarts" Ehlek said

"I'll say" Hakann said

"Lariska final one please" Crystal said

Lariska gets it "It's from _**Zivon96**_...

_**Brutaka and The Shadowed One: Have a fight for the hand of Lariska**_

_**Teridax: as the most hated male character, marry the most hated female character: Roodaka!**_

_**(Zaps the glatorian into the room) Kiina: who do you like?**_

_**Piraka: Sing the pokemon theme song *Humiliation***_

_**What's left... Oh yes!**_

_**Teridax: get beaten up by Miserix**_

_***Drops the Zivon on the Baraki and rides off on it***_

Lariska blushed a bit when she read the first one "They are not that..." Sees Brutaka and Shadowed One fighting "...Immature"

"Apparently they are" Crystal said "We catch up later"

Teridax said "Fine"

One wending set up later...

"I now pronounce you evil husband and wife" Reverend Lovejoy said "Now if you excuse me I'll be going"

Glatorian appear and looks around

Acker said "Where are we?"

"A truth or dare fic" Onua said

"Kiina you have a question" Crystal said "Who do you like?"

"Well...err..." Kiina blushes and thinks "Hard to choose but I have to say Mata-Nui...Because he's from another planet and can be able to take me to different worlds."

Piraka shrug and begin to sing the bad thing is there lousy singers. They sing so bad the Roboidz were called in to shoot them destroying them.

Miserix enters and sees Teridaxs sitting with his new wife "Hello Teridax"

Teridax gulps and turns "Oh hey Miserix...long time no see" Miserix grabs him and drags him into the closet where the sound of Teridax getting beaten up can be heard

"Well that's it for...wait who won the fight for Lariska?" Crystal said and turns to see Brutaka standing a top and dead Shadowed One in a victory pose Crystal claps "Well done Brutaka."

"Okay now let's cut off one of Lariska's hands" Vezon said and everyone gave him an awkward stare "What?" Tahu whispers in his ear what the dare meant "Ohhhhh..."

Axonn asked Brutaka "May I be your best man?"

"Sure I guess" Brutaka said

"Well see you later guys and keep those posts coming." Crystal said "The people you can dare are Shadowed One, Lariska and the Glatorian"


	5. Toa races, contests and fights

Crystal smiled and said "Welcome back folks let's look at the couples from yesterday"

Teridax and Roodaka were making evil plots and Lariska and Brutaka were on a date.

"They chose to go slow first?" Vezon asked

"Yep" Crystal said "Vezon read the first one for today please"

"Alright" Vezon reads the first one "It's from **spyder tao...**

**roodaka:get a atomic wedgie from all the female tao**

**vakama:fight my own tao spydar(his armor is baised on a spyder)**

**all fire tao:have a lava surfing contest**

**all air tao:have a scary movie contest you have to watch the worlds 10 most scary movies last one to quit win's**

"What? No way!" Roodaka said in shock

"Too bad witch!" Gali said and her and the other female Toa give Roodaka atomic wedgies.

"I'm sorry sqyder tao but we can't do it mainly because all you gave us was what his armor is based on we need more then that like powers, weapons, etc just so we know how to make the fight go." Crystal explained "Now let's get to Lava surfing"

The race begins and Tahu having more experience and eventually winning the race.

Tahu cheers "Yes! Still champ of Lava surfing!"

All the other fire Toa just roll there eyes.

Crystal smiles "Well done Tahu your prize is a date with Gali"

Tahu then faints

Crystal said "Now scary movie time with the Air Toa and reamember you only counted out if you scream I quit"

A day later the Toa left was Kongu was left and he didn't quit mainly because he was petrified but he never said 'I quit' so he still won.

Crystal said "Well let's do the next one while Kongu is getting unpetrified. It's from **tao os darkness...**

**vakama:i found the other half of the mask of time(hands it to him)**

**all girl tao:who is the most anoying air tao**

**roodaka:yor heart stone was maid from the rock makuta was in but that was not to long ago so dosin't that make rely young i mean to me you look like some old dryed out hag(shoot's her with bazooka before she get's him)**

**vakama:you have to fight your hordaka self in a fight to the finish**

**teridax:roodaka is clearly stronger how did you get to be incharge**

**pridak;like a real shark do you have bad prefreal vision**

"Thanks" Vakama said taking it.

Gali, Nokama and Hahli discuss amongst themselves

and then said "Matau"

"Why you little.." Roodaka started but gets blown up

Vakama gets attacked by Hordika vakama and the too fight until Vakama managed throw his Hordaka self into the fan pit "Glad that's over"

"Simple" Teridax said "I was around first"

Pridak walking "What do you mean my vision is..." He slams into a wall and goes unconscious

"Ouch...Guess that's a yes" Crystal said and turns to the readers "Well that's all for now short I know but we promise more in the next one.


End file.
